King, you're an idiot
by mambo23
Summary: post winter war, Aizen got away alive and Ichigo turns his attention to intense training to be ready for his return, but can orihime get some of that attention for herself? Rated T just incase.
1. Training

Hey, this is my first ever fan fic, in fact, it's te first ever story ive written that I have shown to anyone so please be kind. I don't mind if anyone has anything the want to suggest or point out though (Japanese honourifics confuse me a little so any advice on that is welcome).

Oh, and I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters and I'm doing tis purely for my own amusement (and hopefully yours too :) )

one more thing, I jus had to put an homage to reservoir dogs in here, see if you can spot it :).

* * *

Karakura town was draped in a blanket of darkness dotted with stars, the faint clang of colliding swords can be heard from a small shop; a shop that no one (living) seems to actually use.

"Excellent counter Ichigo san ! I didn't even see it coming" Kisuke Gleefully exclaimed whilst narrowly evading what would have been a tooth-shattering kick to the jaw.

"unfortunately , you're form still needs work" he said , grabbing Zangetsu's blunt side and launching the surprised teenager towards the training room ceiling with little visible effort .

"Damn it!" shouted an angry Ichigo as he pushed off the ceiling and launched himself towards the man who had an almost mocking grin plastered on his face "this'll wipe that stupid grin off your face! GETSUGA TENSHO!" and with Ichigo's favourite words came a magnificent black wave of reitsu, rocketing towards the former twelfth division captain making his large grin disappear to be replaced with a subtle smirk "looks like its time to get serious, cry Benehime!". A Great crimson light shot from the tip of Benehime's blade colliding with Getsuga Tensho in a jaw dropping cascade of red and black, damaging a large area of the training room.

"Wow, Kurosaki kun sure is training hard" said an amazed young red headed healer in admiration of the object of her affection. "well, he has to Orihime chan , that scum Aizen narrowly escaped the winter war alive and is probably licking his wounds somewhere getting stronger for a second battle" explained the pineapple headed shinigami Renji Abari . "yeah , I guess you're right" pondered the young healer.

"ok Kurosaki san, that's enough for tonight, go home and rest up" said the hat and clogs clad shinigami as he dusted himself off. "Ok Hat and Clogs, thanks" said an exhausted Ichigo as he made his way towards the others "ready to go Inoue?" he said to the lovesick girl.

"Yes Kurosaki kun, I finished my training for the night a while ago but I decided to wait for you"

"Thanks Inoue , I'll walk you home as soon as I get back into my body"

"o-ok Kurosaki kun" said the red head excited at the prospect of Ichigo walking her home.

"Okay Inoue, I'm ready, let's go".

And with that they set off into the night leaving a severely pissed off Jinta to clean up the damage caused during that day's training session. "well that's just great, first the lousy freeloader comes back and now I gotta clean up the mess Berry Boy leaves every time Kisuke kicks his ass!"

"Hey! Who you calling a freeloader you little brat!" Shouted an infuriated Renji.

"You, you stinkin' freeloading moocher!", and thus began the argument that would consume the rest of the night for the two red heads involved.

Meanwhile, a second pair of red heads were making their way home.

_Hey king, this is you're chance to get some action, make you're move already move already it's not like she's gonna turn you down._

'Shut up will you, she's jus my friend alright?' thought Ichigo as he blushed slightly.

"Everything alright Kurosaki kun?" said Orihime as she noticed Ichigo's change in colour and matched it with a blush of her own.

"um, yeh Inoue, everything's fine, you just walked by you're house by the way"

"Oh, sorry Kurosaki kun, I guess I got kinda caught up in my thoughts", Orhime blushed uncontrolably as she noticed she had been staring at Ichigo so much that was now a few meters past her front door.

"It's alright, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, first day back at school an all"

"yeah" was all Orihime's mind would allow due to embarrassment overload, but as Ichigo turned to leave someting inside her told her it was time to tell him how she felt.

"wait kurosaki kun, I.."

Ichigo turned around, his trademark scowl slightly loosend, almost hopeful "yeah, what's up?"

A strange feeling suddenly surfaced in Orihime's stomach as his eyes met hers. It was then that she knew that she jus couldn't do it, not tonight at least

"It's nothing, nevermind, good night Kurosaki kun" Orihime said with a faint smile

"ok, night Inoue" Said Ichigo, once again completely obvlious to Orihime's feeling's toward him.

** # # #**

Orihime fell onto her bed in defeat, nervousness had prevailed over her other feeling again.

Meanwhile, Ichigo walks through his front door "Hey, I'm home", this statement was met with a powerful diving shoulder tackle.

"You're late! Dinner was an hour ago!" screamed a still airborne Isshin Kurosaki.

"You old goat, what kin of father attacks his own son after hours of intense training?" Ichigo screamed back as he skillfully tossed his father into the nearest wall.

"Just keeping you're reflexes sharp son" Isshin groaned as he nurse a large lump already protuding from the top of his head.

"whatever, I'm going to bed, i already ate", Ichigo grumbled as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Ichigo lay in bed, deep in thought 'I wonder what Inoue was going to say, meh, was probably nothin'"

_Hey, King?_

"What?"

_You're an idiot_

"shut up, want me to come in there and kick your ass again?" Ichigo said shaking his fist at his inner hollow.

_yeah right , like i said before, you show one moment of weakness and I'll take over_

"heh, you do that in a dream , you better wake up and apologize"

_I'm a hollow you idiot, I don't ave dreams, think about that next time you want to be all cool _

_"_whatever , just shut up"

_Well excuse me for trying to help you._

* * *

poor attempt , Iknow, but it was my first try and it was fun, so review please and hopefully I'll do better in the next chapter .

cya,

Mambo23


	2. Almost

Well, here's chapter 2. This was significantly harder to write than the last one but just as fun so hopefully you'll get a gd laugh from it.

One more thing; thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and favourited it, subscribed etc and thanks to nypsy for the good review :)

* * *

"Gooooood moooorning Iiichiiigoooooooooo!"

And with that, another chaotic day in the life of Ichigo Kurosaki began as Isshin dove feet first hitting Ichigo square in the chest.

"Argh , why me?" despaired 'Ichigo'. It was then that Isshin realised that it wasn't Ichigo.

"kon? Hold on, that means… !" Isshin's eyes widened as he felt a burst of spiritual pressure behind him, he spun around to defend himself but it was already too late as Ichigo , in his shinigami form, delivered a devastatingly powerful palm to the chest of his father sending him flying out the conveniently open bedroom window.

"Haha, way ahead of you this time old man" said Ichigo in-between fits of laughter.

"so cruel son, but I have taught you well , well played, I'm proud of you" said Isshin with a tear in his eye as he climbed back into the room. "whatever" growled Ichigo as he planted a foot on Isshin's face sending him back out the window followed by a loud crash and the squealing of a surprised cat running for its life. "oh Masaki! what did i do to deserve such a cruel son" cried Isshin, who was now in the livingroom , as he hugged the huge poster of his beloved, but sadly, departed wife.

"Freak" Karin said in a disinterested tone without looking up from the magazine she was reading.

**# # #**

"Ichiiiiiigoooooo!" shouted an overly excited Kiego Asano only to be casually elbowed in the face as was Ichigo's customary way of greeting his annoying friend "Hey Asano" said Ichigo, now stepping over the floored teenager just in time to receive a flying spin kick from Tatsuki "ICHIGO!, what did you do to Orihime!" exclaimed the second best female fighter in Japan.

"what are you talking about ? And can I please get through one day where I get lunged at by LESS than three people?" mumbled the orange haired boy as he rubbed his now aching jaw.

"Orihime's upset , I can't cheer her up and you were the last person to talk to her".

"Orihime's upset? Why?" Inquired a puzzled Ichigo.

"Argh, are you really that dense? Almost everyone knows why except you and Keigo and he's an idiot, what's your excuse?".

Offended by this statement Keigo attempts to defend himself; "Excuse me? I'll have you know.."

"Shut up Keigo !" Ichigo and Tatsuki shouted in unison at the now terrified Keigo who scurried away down the corridor. "Fine Tatsuki, I'll go talk to her, happy?"

"It depends on the outcome of the conversation" said Tatsuki frankly.

"Fine" , and with that, Ichigo departed to find Orihime in the thirty minutes they had left before class began.

Orihime sat at the bottom of the steps at a secluded part of the school grounds whilst drowning herself in her sad thoughts about her various failed attempts at revealing her feelings to Ichigo.

'I should've told him, we were alone, there was nothing there to stop me except this stupid feeling I get every time I get close to revealing the truth. I just can't do it, he doesn't feel the same, he just sees me as a friend".

"Inoue, why are you out here alone? Are you alright?" asked Ichigo in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine Kurosaki kun" Orihime said, waving her arms around franticly.

_Haha you certainly are babe,seriously, that, body, DAMN!_

'shut up!'

_Oh c'mon king, I'm tellin' you this for your own good, she likes you, you like her, you're jus' too damn dense to realise it on your own"_

'I do not! She's just a friend, and how do you know how I feel if I don't?'

_Well, one; you're in denial and two; I live in your soul, there's stuff in here even you don't know about you_.

'could I really like Inoue? Well I mean she is a really nice girl, and attractive I guess'

_Exactly, so grow a pair and tell HER that._

'Fine, but I'm doing this because I want to, not because you told me to, I still don't like you'

_Fair enough, I'm not too fond of you either, just do it already, I'm getting sick of the rain in here, it hasn't stopped since you came back to the living world so for both our sakes, make a move._

"Kurosaki kun?"

'Crap, I totally forgot she was here'

_Idiot _sniggered Hichigo

"sorry Inoue, spaced out for a minute there, anyway there's something I want to tell you"

"really? What's that ?" Orihime said as her eyes filled with hope and curiousity.

"I never really said anything like this to anyone before so I'm not quite sure how to word it but well, what I want to say is…"

"**HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW " **Bellowed Ichigo's shinigami badge effectively ruining the moment**.**

"You have gotta be kidding me, I was just about to say it there, I'll be back soon Inoue, I'll finish what I was saying when I get back" and before Orihime could get a single word of protest ; he was gone**.**

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter2, remember to leave a review to tell me what you think or if you hav any suggestions or questions, and as a little preview of whats to come: I'm planning on rukia making her first appearance in this fic (shocking, I know. I'll think of a suitable excuse later :P ) and giving Ichigo one of her famous motivational speeches/ beatdowns to get him out of his bad mood :)

Anyway that's all for now, later

Mambo23


	3. Liquid Confidence

Hey guys, it's been a while, too long in fact. A quick explanation is ive been really busy after i left college, got a job and my computer died :( anyway im back and here's the latest chapter which i wrote in the past 3 hours so expect many errors but oh well it was fun :) hope you enjoy. R&R please.

* * *

"You have gotta' be kidding me, I was just about to say it there, I'll be back soon Inoue, I'll finish what I was saying when I get back" and with that, he was gone, and left standing there with a very confused look on her face and on the verge of tears was Orihime Inoue.

"Grrr, that absolute idiot, the hollow could've waited, what was he thinking?" Cried a shadowy (and quite frankly pretty short and pissed which is never a good combination, especially in this case) spectator as she held a bag of popcorn. "Looks like these idiots need some help. Time to get a specialist team together and -–"

"Rukia? What are you doing in the bushes, with popcorn?" asked a puzzled Orihime.

"Gaaggh" Rukia screamed sending popcorn everywhere; she had got so caught up in her scheming that she didn't notice her approach. "Um, nothing nothing, I jus heard you were upset and brought some popcorn to cheer you up" she said smiling inward to herself at her amazing cover up as she held the bag of popcorn up to Orihime. "Oh, that was awful nice of you, did you bring any soy sauce?" she asked politely

"Soy sauce? For popcorn?" Rukia asked, left eye twitching at the mere thought of such a horrendous crime on the taste buds. "No, I didn't, sorry".

"Don't worry, they're fine the way they are" she said as she gently took the bag from Rukia with her usual soft smile "thank you Rukia, shall we go to class then?" she asked as she turned to walk back into the building. "Yeah, sure, let's go!" Rukia exclaimed dramatically as she ran after Orihime. 'I promise Orihime, I will get you your red head' Rukia vowed in her thoughts.

####################### ONE WEEK LATER #########################

_You absolute IDIOT! That hollow could've waited! What were you thinking? _(Sound familiar?)

'Dude, keep it down in there I'm trying to listen to the teacher' Ichigo pleaded to his inner hollow.

_Like hell you are, you're just trying to ignore me, give me an answer now or I start singing til' I get one!_

'Oh god, please, not again' Ichigo thought, genuine terror showing on his face as his hollow belted out his rendition of Tom Jones songs.

_You caaaaannnnn leeeeeeeeaveee youuuuuuuur haaaat onnnnnnnn. _

'Okay okay stop, I don't know I got nervous so I bailed, it just wasn't the right time, there, you happy?'

_No. when exactly is it going to be the right time? You've barely said a word to her since and it's been a week. I asked you to stop the rain king, and all that's happened is it's got worse. Me and Zangetsu are gonna' need floaties in here if it gets any worse._

'Okay I get it, sadness equals rain, rain equals bad times in inner world, I'm working on it don't rush me'.

_Rush you? You're lucky I don't stick my foot up your—_

"kurosaki are you paying attention?!" the teacher bellowed, effectively interrupting their little "team talk".

"yes miss" Ichigo answered politely.

'I told you I'd do it just give me some time, I only just realized I liked her myself'.

_Yeah because you'd travel to other worlds and risk life and limb to save anyone you know, oh wait, you would do that, anyway not the point , you like her and you're gonna do something about it right?_

Silence.

_RIGHT?!_

'Yes yes' Ichigo sighed mentally 'I'll do something about it'.

_About damn time too._

Little did Ichigo know, a plan was already formulating in a certain short (both in temper and height) shimigani's evil genius of a mind to get the two red heads together.

############### Later that night in an unknown location####################

A group of cloaked figures huddle around a table in a dark room as the apparent leader of the group speaks "okay we all know why we're here; to finally get Ichigo and Orihime together because they want it, we want it and lets be honest we're all bored as hell with nothing better to do at the moment. Any questions?"

Murmurs of agreement were followed by these questions:

"yeah, why are we wearing cloaks? I mean we all know each other and-".

SMACK

"Shut up Keigo" sighed the tomboy next to the annoying teenager.

"when do I get to fight him?" asked the largest figure at the table .

"um, I'm not sure that's going to happen captain Zaraki" Rukia said nervously

"what is your plan exactly?" asked a short silver haired figure.

"To throw a party, with karaoke" she answered.

"That's it? How are you going to get them together with karaoke?" This question came from the pineapple headed figure.

"by adding an extra ingredient to the mix".

"Which is?" they all asked in unison.

"This; liquid confidence" she announced whilst placing a bottle of sake on the table as a chorus of "oooooooooh's" filled the room.

* * *

Hehe so after a long spell of writer's block thats what i came up with. any comments and any suggestions as to what you want to see in the next chapter are welcome :)


	4. A Simple Question

Well, here is the next chapter, I managed to take less than a year to update unlike last time haha.

Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think. Also, as you know i don't own bleach.

* * *

In soul society things had been quiet since the war and everyone was all too willing to get involved in Rukia's plan to get Ichigo and orihime together; mainly because they wanted to help them, they were bored or they just wanted an excuse to get unbelievably drunk off their asses.

During the "secret" meeting the various jobs and duties involved in making the plan a success were assigned to the relevant person. Ukitake was to convince the captain general to allow the party to be held in soul society so that the teens could drink alcohol, this proved to be quite easy when he played the "as thanks for helping in the war" angle. Kira and Rangiku were on alcohol duty and Hinamori made the playlist for the night. The rest of the group were given other jobs and one collective objective: make sure Ichigo and Orihime had a drink at all times and get them to sing together.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

It had been a relatively uneventful day at school for Ichigo, as per usual classes were boring but on the upside he only had to punch Keigo in the face once and considering the hyperactive teenager's tendency to be a pain in the ass this was a result.

Ichigo was heading home when he heard a familiar voice: "I appreciate the offer but I have feelings for someone, sorry" said a soft voice politely.

"Aw c'mon , just go on one date, I'm not gonna' take no for an answer" Said a deep gravelly voice as he moved closer to his target , his large imposing build starting to block out the sun as he edged closer to Orihime, a creepy grin began to surface on his face.

_This is your chance to be the hero again king. Get in there and save the day._

With those words of encouragement from his otherwise antagonistic and quite frankly unwelcome guest Ichigo made his move.

Hands in pockets Ichigo walked up to the large, muscular man in his mid twenties with a largely disinterested look on his face. "I believe she turned you down, I think it's time you left" Ichigo said evenly. The man, wearing a skull printed tank top to expose his large and obviously steroid induced arm muscles let out a thunderous laugh "Hah are you kidding me? What's a scrawny punk like you gonna' do to make me?" he said cockily between laughs as he crossed his arms to flex.

"Ichigo, it's ok I can handle..." Orihime said shyly half surprised and half embarrassed by the predicament she was in.

"Don't worry Orihime." Ichigo said cutting her off. "I won't hurt him, well, not too much" Ichigo smirked as he said the last part of his statement knowing the reaction he was sure to get. "What did you say punk? I could crush you easily" the large man growled.

"Sorry, but I'm not afraid of some badly dressed, bald, loser who doesn't even have the dedication to work for his muscle" Ichigo laughed. This obviously angered the Thug as his answer was simply "That's it!" as he let fly a barrage of powerful but painfully slow punches.

_Haha yes! I was getting bored in here from the lack of action. Kick this guy's ass king._

Easily avoiding the numerous and poorly executed punches Ichigo slipped passed him and fired off a well placed kick, both sharp and powerful, to the thug's leg making him stumble and desperately fight to stay standing.

_Oh! Bad move. You should've just gone down, why don't you help him on his journey to the floor King?_

Ichigo, for once actually liking his hollows suggestion for once, continued his assault as he sprung off of a near by wall and launched into a forward flip which led into a devastating heel kick to the man's shoulder whilst deliberately missing his head, he wanted to teach him a lesson after all, not kill him.

"Gargh" was all the thug could manage as he crashed to the floor.

_Pfft , I at least expected him to take more damage than that, how boring_

'Will you shut up?'

_Nah_

'Whatever'

"Let's go Orihime, I'll walk you home" said Ichigo as he headed in the direction of orihime's home.

"Uh, okay" was all Orihime could say as she was still taking in what happened.

Shortly after they arrived at Orihime's place where Ichigo was about to ask a question that would change their lives forever, he just didn't know it yet.

"Thanks again Ichigo, I'm really sorry to be such a burden to you, even in this world" Orihime said sullenly.

"Don't worry about it, you're not a burden, in this world or any other, I don't want you to ever think that. Listen, they're having a 'thank you for saving our asses' party for me in soul society, do you, um, want to come?" Ichigo had no idea a simple question would be so hard to ask.

Orihime froze; did ichigo just ask her to a party? No, she must've misheard. "Orihime?" Ichigo said looking puzzled at the healer's silence. "Oh, sorry, spaced out there, of course I'll go!" she blushed at how overly eager she sounded. "that's great , it's on Saturday and we're all meeting at Hat an Clogs' shop and going together" Ichigo explained hiding his relief that she said yes but still wondering why Rukia insisted that he invited her himself. "Ok , I'll see you there then, thanks for inviting me" she said through a smile that she was desperately trying to stop from becoming a massive cheesy grin, between that and the deafening sound of her heart pounding she was having a tough time hiding her excitement.

"No problem, see you Saturday" Ichigo said as he turned to leave. 'Man, she has a beautiful smile' he thought to himself as he failed to notice an overjoyed Orihime sprint into her house and close the door to do an "OMG OMG OMG I'm making progress with Ichigo" dance in her living room.

Meanwhile on his walk home Ichigo, casting his mind back to Orihime's "I have feelings for someone" reply from earlier was desperately trying to work out who it was.

_It's you, idiot._

'No way, it can't be'.

_Only one way to find out._

'And that would be?'

_Paaaaarrttttyyyyyyyy!_

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter, not sure im 100% happy with it but hopefully you guys (and girls of course) enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions for the song you'd like to have ichigo n orihime sing together feel free to tell me.


	5. Party time

Hey guys , here's the new chapter, took a while (im making a habbit of that :/). anyway enjoy and feedback is welcome.

* * *

In Urahara's underground training area a group of party goers were patiently awaiting the rest of their group, well , all except a certain hyper active teen who was frantically pacing up and down.

"Argh! What is taking them so damn long?" Complained a fed up Keigo who was desperate to party, he and Tatsuki had been allowed to keep their memories of the spirit world and could attend the party at Ichigo's request. "Chill out Keigo, they're women; they take much longer to get ready" Explained Uryu.

At that moment they arrived and the jaws of every male present went smashing through the floor as they took in the sight that was well worth the wait; Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki and Yoruichi walked towards the boys in time with each other and wearing stunning dresses. "So, if you boys are finished gawking, are ready to go?" asked Rukia through a smirk. With that they departed into soul society.

The sun had set over the soul society and although the main objective of the party was to get Ichigo and Orihime together there was still an atmosphere of pure excitement as everyone filed into a huge hall sporting a stage with full mixing deck (surprisingly manned by Byakuya who even more surprisingly was doing a terrific job), Karaoke machine (soon to be operated by Lt Hinamori) and lighting system and a bar at either side of the hall serving drinks procured by kira and Rangiku. As Ichigo and company entered the entire hall erupted into cheers and after a quick speech by the head captain about their gratitude for Ichigo's actions during the war the party officially kicked off with Byakuya playing Greyhound by Swedish House Mafia. "Right! Now that we're here, let's get us some drinks" said a smiling Yoruichi. "Oh hell no, I am NOT drinking" Ichigo stated firmly which caused Yoruichi to give Renji a "help me" look.

"Come on man, it's your party, loosen up, have fun and besides there's no age limit for alcohol here." Renji said trying to persuade the redheaded teen to partake in an activity that was vital to the success of the plan. After a few seconds thought Ichigo's resolve loosened, "fine but I'm not going to over do it."

"No problem, I'll get the vodka!" Yoruichi exclaimed gleefully, what had Ichigo let himself in for?

Roughly half an hour, four vodka and cokes and 2 shots of sambuca later, Ichigo was showing no signs of being remotely drunk. "Jeez , I can deal with him being a natural in combat but there is no way I'm getting out done at drinking by a teenager" complained a now tipsy Yoruichi while shoving another 3 shots of sambuca in ichigo's face which he promptly downed confident that drink must not effect him in his soul state.

Just then, it hit him like a shot (or 5 to be precise) and the first part of everyone's plan began to fall into place as Ichigo became visibly tipsy.

While Ichigo was discovering the effects of alcohol, Rukia was at the bar with orihime getting her suitably hammered as well as Byakuya played Heads Will Roll A-trak remix by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs which set of a frenzy of dancing bodies. "Orihime looks great tonight doesn't she Ichigo?" Yoruichi shouted over the music. "Yeah, she looks gorgeous" he answered, eyes widening in shock as he realised what he just said out loud. 'Haha yes! And so it begins' Yoruichi thought to herself.

The party was now in full swing as music blared and alcohol poured and a very nervous Momo Hinamori made her way to the stage. "O-okay guys the Captain is going to take a break now so let's kick off the Karaoke!" The hall erupted into cheers and applause for both Byakuya and the promise of Karaoke.

"So to start things off we're going to have two heroes of the winter war up to sing" 'uh oh', Ichigo got a bad feeling following that sentence. "Hope you're ready Orihime" Rukia said nudging her friend.

"What? Why would I need to be ready?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Because you're first and you're singing with Ichigo, you're welcome" she laughed as Orihime went chalk white and silent. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage Ichigo and Orihime".

'Aw shit' was all ichigo could think as he was dragged kicking and screaming towards the stage by Chad, Uryu, Renji, Ikkaku and Urahara (Keigo tried to help but was swiftly knocked flying by Ichigo) and orihime shyly walked whilst being gently pushed by Rukia , Rangiku and Tatsuki. As they arrived on stage a screen lit up as Momo said "at the start of the week we took suggestions for a song for you to sing, theyve all been put into the system so lets set it so random and see what you'll be singing" as she said this over Ichigo issuing various threats to his friends the screen was showing a rapidly changing list of songs until finally a buzzer sounded and it stopped at the chosen song. "Ah crap, I hate you all" Ichigo whispered to his captors as Orihime stood across the stage, face redder than her hair. "Well, looks like the song you will be performing is..."

* * *

Hehe a wee cliffhanger ending for you there, not entirely happy with this chapter but oh well, until next time guys :)

Mambo23


End file.
